Golums
Golums are creatures of stone or sheets of metal animated with a spark of life. A magical, not mechanical, process animates the golem, making it more of a living "iron/stone creature." Anatomy Golums are generally made completely out of stone or metal, and are thought to be the invention of the Dwarves, who used magical ruins to bring them to life. Golums usually fall under the control of magic users, and act as that individual's body guard. Personality Traits Golums usually lack free will or thought, completely under the control of their masters and whatever spells of device is used to control them. If a Golum does gain sentience they must break free from this control first. Magic Ability and Powers * Golums magic depends on creator intentions. * Magic in Golums is channelled through charged crystals, however they take a long time to recharge and they can be taken off and replaced by the Golum's owner if they have the skill necessary to do so. Location All over Morpheus, usually where there is a high concentration of engineering or magical power. Life Cycle Birth & Childhood There are two ways a Golum is brought into being. One is by using an already existing soul, and transforming that person into a Golum, the other is by binding a spirit to it. Death & Burial Golums are immortal, having no flesh or degrading organs, and will last millennia as long as they are not smashed beyond repair so that the soul leaves the shell. Relations Golums are generally under the control of a magic user, or by a Caoul with a control rod. They will live their lives in subservience to their master, and very rarely will they break free from this control. Languages Golums speak whatever magic their master does, or whatever else their master decides to teach them. Diet/Feeding Golums do not need to eat, but they do need to recharge. Genetic Weaknesses & Strengths Golums are extremely durable, with massive strength. However they are generally slow to move, do not have to capacity for Rogue like attacks. Therefore Golum's are always classed as Warriors. They cannot be mad ill, or cursed for they are not made of flesh. However they have no control over themselves or their own power, and move very slowly. 'Notable Classes' Golums are beings of strength and therefore always warriors. Sub-Species Hybrids Ice Golums - '''Ice Golums work in the same way as a summon. They are called by the magic user and are created entirely out of ice. They are used as warriors, but generally have some kind of ability to manipulate ice and water, though generally this depends on the strength of the one who summoned it. '''Family's / Clans / Tribes Is there any famous/royal family's or tribes amongst the race? Notable Characters Notable playable characters, Link wikia profiles. History & Advancement Golums were created by man, science and magic combined to make the ultimate weapon, they are unfortunately, despite possessing a soul, are seen as slaves to mortal kind. When they do break free they usually go berserk and end up being destroyed. Meta-Information The race is playable, and usually acts similar to a summon. Category:Beastfolk Category:Forestkin